sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Toon Adventures
Tiny Toon Adventures is an American animated comedy television series that was broadcast from September 14, 1990 through December 6, 1992 as the first collaborative effort of Warner Bros. Animation and Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment after being conceived in the late 1980s by Tom Ruegger. The show follows the adventures of a group of young cartoon characters who attend Acme Looniversity to become the next generation of characters from the Looney Tunes series. The pilot episode, "The Looney Beginning", aired as a prime-time special on CBS on September 14, 1990, while the series itself was featured in first-run syndication for the first two seasons. The final season was aired on Fox Kids. The series ended production in 1992 in favor of Animaniacs; however, two specials were produced in 1994. Sound Effects Used *BLEEP CENSOR (Heard often in "To Bleep Or Not To Bleep".) *Cartoon Whoosh 13 *Ghost Woman Scream (Heard once in "How Sweetie It Is".) *Hollywoodedge, Belch 5 Wet Short Clos PE138401 (Heard often in "Elephant Issues".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 *Hollywoodedge, Cans Crash Floor Rol CRT033403 *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small Metal PE112101 (Heard once in "Elephant Issues".) *Hollywoodedge, Car Tire Squeal Short PE074301 (Heard in a high pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 (Heard once in "Elephant Issues".) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110101 (Heard once in "Elephant Issues".) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 (Heard once in "Elephant Issues".) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Skid Imp Shatte PE111101 (Heard once in "Elephant Issues".) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Wood Glass Met PE111401 (Heard once in "Elephant Issues".) *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (Heard once in "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?") *Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016801 *Hollywoodedge, Roadster Mix Revs Var PE074201 (Heard in a high pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 (Heard once in "Take Elmyra, Please".) *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 *LOONEY TUNES CARTOON FALL SOUND *ROADRUNNER MEEP MEEP *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 09 *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 02 *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - THIN WOOD BOING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - JET: PASS BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRASH - LARGE JUNK CRASH 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SWISH AND BIG SOCK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SWISH AND BIG WHAP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT, SHARP HORN TOOT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MOTOR - SMALL SQUEAKY GIZMO MOTOR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SNAP - LARGE RUBBER SNAP 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SHEET *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 03 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, DOOR, METAL, CELL - CLOSE, JAIL, CELL, CASTLE (Heard once in "Gang Busters".) *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - HOWITZER SHELL IN AND EXPLODE *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 (Heard once in "A Bacon Strip".) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 (Heard once in "The Gang Busters" and "What's Up, Nurse?") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 03 *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID *Sound Ideas, SPIN, BALLOON - LONG, FAST BALLOON SPIN, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LONG BALLOON SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, PLASTIC - PLASTIC STRETCHING SQUEAKS, CARTOON 03 *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, PLASTIC - PLASTIC STRETCHING SQUEAKS, CARTOON 04 *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE (Heard once in "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "A Bacon Strip".) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard only in a high pitch.) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 (Heard once in "Rainy Daze", in a high pitch.) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER (Heard once in "Rainy Daze" in a high pitch and "Looniversity Daze".) *Sound Ideas, WEATHER - THUNDER CRASH 02 *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Heard in a few early episodes.) *Sound Ideas, WHIPLASH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND SNAP (Heard once in "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP *TAZ SPIN *WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE *WB CARTOON, SMASH - SMALL GLASS OR POTTERY BREAK *WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK Category:Television Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Bruce Broughton Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Steven Bernstein Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Steven Bramson Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Don Davis Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Carl Johnson Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Albert Lloyd Olson Category:TV Shows that have music composed by William Ross Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Arthur B. Rubinstein Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Fred Steiner Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Morton Stevens Category:TV Shows that have music composed by John Debney Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Ron Grant Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Les Hooper Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Elliot Kaplan Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Arthur Kempel Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Ralph Kessler Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Hummie Mann Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Dennis McCarthy Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Joel McNeely Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Peter Myers Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Laurence Rosenthal Category:TV Shows that have music composed by J. Eric Schmidt Category:TV Shows that have music composed by David Slonaker Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Richard Stone Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Stephen James Taylor Category:TV Shows that have music composed by Mark Watters